1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to RF power amplifiers and amplification methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to feed forward power amplifiers and methods of using a pilot to align the loops of a feed forward amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
A primary goal of RF power amplifier design is linearity over the range of power operation. Linearity is simply the ability to amplify without distortion. This requirement is critical for modern wireless communication systems but it is increasingly difficult to achieve. This is due primarily to the bandwidth requirements of modern wireless communication systems which are placing increasing demands on amplifier linearity. Feed forward compensation is a well known approach applied to amplifiers to improve linearity by estimating and canceling distortion. In feed forward RF power amplifiers an error amplifier is employed to amplify only distortion components which are then combined with the main amplifier output to cancel the main amplifier distortion component. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional feed forward amplifier design having a main amplifier 1 and an error amplifier 2. The basic elements also include delays 3, 4 in the main and error path, respectively, and main to error path couplers 5, 6, 7 and 8. Additional elements not shown are also typically present in a conventional feed forward architecture as is well known to those skilled in the art. The delays, couplers and error amplifier are designed to extract distortion components from the main path and inject out of phase distortion components from the error path into the main amplifier output at coupler 8 to substantially eliminate the distortion component in the main amplifier path.
The performance of a feed forward amplifier may typically be analyzed based on two cancellation loops. Loop1, called the carrier cancellation loop, ideally provides a signal at the output of coupler 7 with the input RF carrier component cancelled and only a distortion component remaining. Loop 2 is referred to as the error cancellation loop or auxiliary path loop. In loop 2 the distortion component provided from coupler 7 is amplified by the error amplifier 2 and injected at coupler 8 to cancel the distortion component in the main path and ideally provide a distortion free signal at the output.
The quality of the distortion estimate (carrier cancellation) is determined by the alignment of the first loop in terms of gain and phase. The distortion cancellation in turn is determined by the alignment of the second loop in terms of gain and phase. In prior art systems, a pilot 9 is injected into the main amplifier path of the first loop, acting like a known distortion signal. The pilot signal is detected at the feed forward amplifier output by a pilot detector 10 and used to aid the alignment process for the second loop. When the second loop is aligned, the pilot is cancelled. If the second loop is misaligned, residual pilot power will be detected at the output of the feed forward amplifier. The degree of the misalignment is estimated from the measured power of the residual pilot. The alignment of the second loop is adjusted in an iterative manner with the goal of reducing the residual pilot power. The estimate of the pilot power must be reliable in order to determine if a given change in the gain and/or phase alignment represents an improvement.
Prior art pilot generation and detection systems must contend with various problems. First, there is a phase offset between the circuitry modulating and demodulating the pilot. As a result, it is necessary to compute the quadrature terms of the detected pilot in order to obtain a reliable estimate of the pilot power. Second, the pilot is ‘always on’ in order to measure the second loop alignment, even when the second loop is almost aligned fully. As a result, the residual pilot can appear at the output of the feed forward amplifier as a spectral spur. Third, the pilot power consumes part of the rated power handling capability of the main and error amplifiers. As a result, larger transistors are required to meet customer specifications, which in turn increases the cost.
In the prior art, the quadrature terms are obtained using two general approaches. The first approach generates a pilot tone without modulation and uses quadrature detection. The second approach modulates the pilot tone with quadrature components and uses scalar detection. In this approach the quadrature components are time-multiplexed to produce two independent measurements at the detector. The quadrature terms are then squared and added to obtain the pilot power. In general, the quadrature requirement adds expense and complexity to the pilot generation or detection circuitry, and adds complexity to the post-detector digital processing.
The residual pilot is considered to be an unwanted spectral emission from the feed forward amplifier. It must be limited when the amplifier is in an operational mode, after the second loop alignment has converged sufficiently to meet customer specifications. For prior art approaches, the amount of pilot power injected into the main amplifier path is therefore limited to prevent excessive residual spurs. This makes the detection circuitry more susceptible to noise, making the alignment process for the second loop less robust.
In the prior art, the pilot power consumes part of the power rating of the main and error amplifiers. In general, the power rating of the amplifier is determined primarily by linearity requirements rather than device failure. That is, the presence of the pilot power affects the amount of distortion produced rather than damaging the transistor. As a result, it would be desirable to reduce or turn off the pilot signal when the second loop is aligned fully or at least sufficiently to meet the spectral mask requirements. In addition to improving the power handling capability, turning off the pilot reduces the residual pilot spur appearing at the output. The problem with turning off the pilot is that subsequent misalignments in the second loop cannot be detected. This would make the amplifier very susceptible to thermally induced drift in the second loop gain or phase.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pilot generation and detection system which solves the above-mentioned problems in a simple, inexpensive, and effective manner.